saintseiya_omega_fairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Gray Fullbuster
Gray Fullbuster is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of Team Natsu, and one of the main male protagonists of the Fairy Tail series. Profile and Stats Class: S-Class Name: Gray Fullbuster Origin: Fairy Tail Alias: Gray-sama, The Ice Alchemist, Ice Princess, Ice Stripper, Droopy Eyes, Pervy Flasher, Popsicle Stick Classification: Human, Mage Age: 18; 19 (Movies 1-2) Physical Appearance Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair that is brushed away from his forehead, save for the few strands that go down his forehead. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is tall, toned and muscular with broad shoulders. In addition, he has a sharp jawline, thin lips, and a sharp nose, accentuating his overall look significantly. After the mission on Galuna Island, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair. He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen received from using Seven Slice Dance: Blood Version on Tenrou Island. His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color. Unlike almost all other characters in the Fairy Tail series, Gray does not consistently wear the same type of clothes (that is, when he is wearing some). However, he generally wears a long white jacket with light-blue lining, a high collar, and a tower-like pattern from the coat's tail that goes upward. The jacket includes black spaulders, which extends to his triceps with silver edges across them; the sleeves of the jacket are folded upwards and buttoned just above his wrists, revealing black hemming on the inside. Underneath is a gunmetal grey, short-sleeved dress shirt with white lining; the interior protrudes from the bottom, covering the entirety of his torso. He also wears a pair of dark-grey slacks held by a simple black belt with a silver buckle, tucked under a pair of black, steel-capped boots at his mid-calves. Still, his most consistent pieces of clothing are his Heart Kreuz-shaped necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet around his right wrist, and the black silver-buckled belt that he uses to hold his pants. While off-duty or not on missions, Gray wears a blue, grey and black placid button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, over a black plain T-shirt. He also wears denim blue jeans held by a black leather belt similar to his battle outfit, and wears a pair of dark brown sneakers. He still, like his previous outfit, wears the same metal necklace around his neck. Personality Gray has a laid-back and nonchalant personality, but will get serious and level-headed when the time calls for it. Otherwise, Gray is a rather rude, forthright, and blunt person, showing no qualms to argue with others based on the merit that they have even mildly insulted them, showing no tolerance when his dignity is targeted - ironic, really. He and Natsu have a friendly rivalry, and while they can often be seen fighting one another verbally or physically, the two are actually quite concerned about each other, almost being close like brothers. Gray was quite obstinate and reckless when he was younger, but over time, he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. He is very concerned about his comrades and is truly loyal towards his guild and to Athena, but tends to trash talk every now and then. Also, he has a disturbing habit of unconsciously removing his clothes at inappropriate moments. However, this is simply the aspect of his personality that is shown to others on most occasion. Gray is a much darker individual than what would meet the eye. Given the experiences he has had with people being lost in his life, Gray is quite pessimistic whenever it comes to the relationships he has with other people. He has lost the sense of directness that he could adopt when he was younger, instead distancing himself from other people so-as-to not be hurt by their — what he believes to be — inevitable parting. Consequently, Gray is very fool-hardy when it comes to such situations, having resorted to nearly using Iced Shell on three occasions, a true indication to the level of precedence he gives to the life of others. One of Gray's most significant traits, stemming from his internal darkness, would be his lack of ethical and moral concern when it comes to his objectives. Regardless of the means he must take, he will eventually complete his goal. This is wholeheartedly demonstrated through his battles, where he doesn't abide by the ideals of chivalry or even sportsmanship, using any means possible - including deception - to win. Moreover, he has also translated this lack of concern to, what appears to be, a remarkable acting ability. This was made clear through his temporary affiliation to Daphne only to enable Natsu to defeat her cybernetic Dragonoid permanently, despite everyone in Fairy Tail going against him. That being said, Gray also possesses a notable victory complex, absolutely despising the idea of his humiliation and loss, especially in front of his comrades. This appears to stem from his own personal losses; the idea that a loss indicates weakness is one that is unacceptable for the man, thus leading him to seek vengeance at all costs. This burning desire for victory comes across as something akin to a miracle-worker. As with all users of magic, it is not simply Gray's magical power that determines the outcome of a battle, but rather, his emotions and willpower. Within this state of heightened desire, Gray undoubtedly possesses incredibly powerful emotions that strongly resonate with the power of his magic, much like his comrades within Team Natsu. However, it is undoubted that his defining characteristic when in this particular state is his anger, which is kept internalized as he continues to blame himself for his losses; and yet, his magic and will grows ever-stronger, triumphing over his enemies with the pride of being Ur's disciple, and a Mage of Fairy Tail. History Early Life Powers and Abilities Ice-Make: A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. In Gray's case, he uses Static Ice-Make, meaning he can shape his ice into inanimate things or weapons. Ice-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Specializing in it and having been practicing it for years, Gray possesses extreme mastery over it, being capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. Also, according to him, Ice-Make allows the user to produce virtually anything, granting the user an unmatched creation capability. This type of Magic can also be used as wound dressing, staunching bleeding and preventing the swelling of an injury. As an Ice-Make user, Gray is an individual resistant to cold and as such is able to take damage from ice and snow-based attacks without sustaining major injury and is either completely immune to snow based attacks such as Eve Tearm's Snow Magic or is more resilient to it than other people. *'Ice-Make: Lance': Gray extends his arms forward, creating long, curved ice lances that he shoots toward his enemy, impaling them. This makes for a powerful long-ranged attack. **'Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer': Gray creates larger ice lances that he attacks his enemy with. *'Ice Make: Shield': Gray creates a large shield made of ice in front of him, whose shape is vaguely reminiscent of a flower, which shields everything behind it. Originally, Gray's shield was identical in appearance to Ur's. When fighting Rufus, however, it took a new unique shape, reminiscent of both Ur's and Lyon's shield. *'Ice-Make: Sword': Gray creates a sword out of ice for melee combat. The sword is very durable, being capable of cutting and parrying other weapons as if it were made of metal. **'Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur': Gray creates a massive great-sword out of ice for melee combat. As with its smaller version, the weapon is very strong and sharp; in addition, its slashes seem capable of leaving behind large wakes of ice which can damage the opponents. **'Ice-Make: Ice Bringer': Gray generates two swords of ice in his hands and rapidly moves them forward in an "X" motion to slash his opponent. *'Ice-Make: Hammer': Gray creates a large ice hammer that floats above his opponent before dropping on them with great force, causing a large shockwave when hit to ground. **'Ice-Make: Ice Impact': Gray creates an intricately-designed hammer made of ice, which he brought down onto the targeted area, creating a great impact. *'Ice-Make: Ice Geyser': Freezing the ground in front of him, Gray creates a tower of ice spikes that impales opponents, greatly damaging them. *'Ice-Make: Arrows': Gray creates one or more arrows out of ice, which are subsequently shot at high speed to enemies through the use of an ice bow. (Unnamed) *'Ice-Make: Battle Gloves': Gray covers his fists and forearms in ice for melee combat, increasing his punching power while using it as a defensive weapon against armed practitioners. *'Ice-Make: Floor': Gray simply freezes the floor, which makes anyone in the area slip. Gray is also capable of freezing water with this spell, and slide on the resultant floor. *'Ice-Make: Ice Cannon': Having created a large, bazooka-like hand-held cannon, Gray fires a cannonball made of ice to deal massive damage to his opponent. *'Ice-Make: Prison': Gray creates a large square cage out of ice to trap his opponents. *'Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance': After creating ice blades jutting back from both of his forearms, Gray displays his swordsmanship by rapidly slashing his enemy seven times. This is often used as a finishing move, causing heavy damage to the enemy. *'Ice-Make: Fishnet': Gray releases an icy wind from his hands, which takes on a fishnet-like shape, and allows him to freeze his opponent. *'Ice-Make: Clone': Gray creates a copy of himself made out of ice. The copy is perfectly identical to him, being revealed as made of ice only after a close, careful inspection, and thus coming in useful to avoid enemy attacks or to create a distraction for Gray to attack on his own. Gray has shown the capability to form at least two copies at a time. (Unnamed) *'Ice-Make: Stairs': Gray makes stairs out of ice, so that he can get to previously unreachable places. The stairs, despite the nature of the material composing them, don't seem to be slippery at all. (Unnamed) *'Ice-Make Rampart': Gray creates an extremely massive and high wall out of ice, which can stop his opponents in their tracks, but uses up a lot of Magic energy. *'Ice-Make Grappling Hook': Gray creates two four-pointed grappling hooks with chains connected with the Ice-Make auras around his hands, which can be used to hold grasp of higher surfaces or objects, allowing him to lift himself. *'Ice-Make: Death Scythe': Gray first creates a large scythe made out of ice, and then jumps into the air. When he's high enough, he swings the scythe at his opponent. *'Ice-Make: Gungnir': Gray releases a gigantic lance out of ice from the ground, which traps the opponent in it. *'Ice-Make: Saucer': Gray creates a large, spinning ice disk, capable of cutting through like a buzz-saw, which he launches at his target. *'Ice-Make: Platform': Gray creates a platform of ice for which he can use to maintain his footing. Multiple platforms can be made, and can also be used as a means of giving himself the necessary momentum to perform a powerful follow-up attack. (Unnamed) *'Ice-Make: Cannon': Gray crafts a small, ornate cannon from ice, with which he can use nearby rubble as ammunition to fire against his target; multiple cannons can be created and fired simultaneously. Ice Magic: Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. Little is known about Ice Magic, as there have only been a few spells used so far. An inherent property of the magic, Gray is capable of freezing objects he comes into contact with. Gray, with his great mastery of ice spells, has proven himself capable of freezing even burning things such as Juvia's boiling water and Fukuro's flames, as well as to freeze an object faster than Sugarboy's Rosa Espada could soften it. *'Iced Shell': Gray also has knowledge of this forbidden, extremely dangerous and powerful Magic, and has expressed the certainty that he could use it, if he were forced to. Unison Raid: Gray is capable of using this ability, although he has only performed it alongside Juvia till now. During their fight against Daphne's Dragonoid, Gray and Juvia were able to fuse their Magic together, causing massive amounts of water and ice needles to erupt all over Magnolia Town, instantaneously destroying Daphne's Lizardmen. *'Shotgun': Gray utilizes water provided by a Water Mage in conjunction with his Ice-Make Magic to solidify the water, which is then aimed at the target and released as sharp, thick spears of ice. Expert Weapons Specialist: Gray has displayed considerably great ability in wielding the weapons produced by his Ice-Make spells. He is very skilled in swordsmanship with his constructed ice swords of various forms and sizes, and is more than capable of wielding other types of bladed weapons to combat opponents of his caliber. He has also shown to be adept at marksmanship, using his ice bow to shoot arrows from great distances with pinpoint accuracy. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Gray possesses great skill in hand-to-hand combat, first seriously shown when, despite his grievous wounds, he managed to overwhelm Lyon when the latter angered him in battle, and generally displayed in a comical way during his scuffles with Natsu. He is capable of packing powerful punches and kicks, and he often employs unarmed combat in conjunction with his Ice-Make spells to gain the upper hand in battle. Genius Intellect: Gray is a man who lacks in raw power, but makes up for it with surprising intelligence. This is demonstrated both inside and outside of combat situations. Within combat, Gray's most evident skill is his resourcefulness. Given the almost endless creation ability that is granted to the Ice-Make Mage, he can quickly adjust his tactics based on the situation. Some of his most common tactics include: immobilizing his enemies, integrating his ice with other substances, the use of clones and even adjusting the speed of his creation ability. All of these feats have enabled him to defeat strong opponents at varying points in his lifetime, including Ultear Milkovich, Racer, and Rufus Lore. Besides his strategic ability, Gray is quite observant of the things that occur around him. He can naturally deduce the truth behind various deceptions, as well as figure out the intentions of others based on simple deductive reasoning. In short, despite the reckless attitude that Gray conveys at any given time, Gray is a cool and calculative thinker who, based on both his wits and determination, can never be defeated by the same opponent twice; at least by his own claim. Enhanced Strength: Gray has proven himself to possess considerable physical strength, having been shown capable of lifting an enormous amount of large wood beams all by himself, despite subsequently being crushed under them due to distraction. He was also able to lift Lucy while both of them were stuck in a quicksand-like trap and to throw her away several meters up in the air, as well as to shatter the section of a stone wall with a single punch sideways. Enhanced Durability: Gray has also displayed tremendous durability during battle. He managed to continue fighting after being hit by boiling water, he survived Fukurou's stolen fire attacks, and endured several dozen energy blasts from Bickslow's dolls before passing out. He also took the blasts from four lightning Lacrima from the Thunder Palace, despite having just recovered from previous injuries. Enhanced Agility: Gray has shown on different occasions to be very fast and agile. During his fight with Bickslow in an alleyway, he displayed enough acrobatic prowess and strength to move several meters in the air by jumping from one wall to the other. He was also able to avoid some of Racer's attacks despite his overwhelming speed. Immense Magic Power: As an S-Class Mage candidate and one of the strongest Mages in the Fairy Tail Guild, Gray boasts a very large amount of magical energy. His Magic is described as "cold" and "freezing", hence his signature elemental magic. His Magic is light-blue in color. Weaknesses *Ice-Make Magic generally requires both hands to perform gestures for object stability and conservation of Mana: while single-hand seals can also be performed, they have been demonstrated in the Fairy Tail series to accelerate fatigue in the caster Relationships *Ur - Adoptive Guardian and mentor (deceased). *Lyon Bastia - Childhood best friend and 1st arch-rival; close as brothers. *Fairy Tail **Team Fairy Tail ***Natsu Dragneel ****Happy ***Lucy Heartfilia ***Erza Scarlet ***Wendy Marvell ****Carla ***Romeo Conbolt ***Juvia Lockser ***Gajeel Redfox ****Pantherlily ***Levy McGarden ***Jellal Fernandes Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Team Fairy Tail Members Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Main Characters Category:S-Class Category:Athena's Army